


Little Rabbit

by clemanime



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mocking, NSFW, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemanime/pseuds/clemanime
Summary: Cybee and Y/n have some early morning fun before he has to head out
Relationships: OC!Cybee/reader
Kudos: 3





	Little Rabbit

Cy sat up, sighing as he turned over to see her still sound asleep. He got out of bed, heading to the bathroom and cleaning himself up. He walked out, pushing his hair out of his eye when he noticed her sitting up. She looked so cute in his shirt. “Morning.” He said as he walked around the bed. “I’m gonna need my shirt back.”  
She looked up at him, still half asleep. She pulled the shirt up to Cy’s amusement. “Where are you heading to?” She asked, handing him the shirt.  
“Gotta help my mentor put some kids in their place.” He shrugged, pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead. “I’ll be back in no time.”  
“Stay a little longer.” She wrapped her arms around him, stopping him from getting up. “Just a little longer Cy.”  
“You know I can’t resist you.” Cy pulled her on his lap. “I’ll be late if I stay.”  
“Oh fine.” She mumbled, staring at him, a smirk forming on his lips. “I should probably get up.”  
“It would be a shame if I’m late.” He slowly moved his hand up her back, watching as her eyes closed and her body trembled slightly.  
Y/n pushed her hands in his hair, leaning forward. “I won’t leave any marks.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Cy stood up, leaving the room.  
“There’s a working bed.” Y/n motioned behind him.  
“But there’s also a sturdy kitchen table. And a counter. And a coffee table.” He teased. “I could be fucking your cute little brains out all over this apartment. But we’re a little pressed for time… so two or three will have to do.”  
She shook her head. “Always so forward Cy.”  
Cy sat her on the kitchen table, towering over her form with an evil fire in his eye. He put his large hand on her chest, pushing her onto her back as he got on his knees. He licked her through her underwear, staring at her as she watched him. “Do I have that much of an affect on your body?” He questioned, moving to nip and suck on her inner thighs. “If I had waited any longer your juices would be running down your legs.” His thick tongue slid from one hickie to another, a smirk on his lips. He stood up putting his large hand on her neck and pinning her down. Cy grabbed both her wrists and pinned her arms above her head, leaning his head to the side as she squirmed.  
“Don’t give me that look.” Y/n said quickly.  
“I can’t admire you?” Cy leaned forward. “You see Y/n… I love when you’re overly excited when I put this hand.” He holds up his large hand. “And overpower you.” He grabbed her neck. “I bet you’re probably hurting now.” She whimpered, squirming as he pressed his freed cock against her.  
Cy teasingly thrusted against her, his hands moving to her hips as he pulled her against him. He licked his lips as he watched her panties grow wetter the more, he teased, his sight alternating from her nether to face with every small moan she made.  
Y/n grabbed his hands as she ground her hips against him. She tensed, covering her mouth as she felt her climax building. Her eyes fluttering shut as she dug her nails into his skin. She gasped, scratching his hands when his cock sank deep into her, filling and stretching her in a way that only he could. “Fuck!”  
“Let me hear you lose all sense of self Y/n.” Cy draped her legs over his arms, grabbing her forearms as he started his fast and relentless thrusts. She yelped, still not used to his girth. Cy closed his eye, letting his head fall back as she tightened around him. “Shit.” His thrusts were quick, his hands holding tight to her limbs as he roughly fucked her.  
Her body tensed and her walls clamped down around him, sending him into a frenzy. His eye darkened before he pulled out and grabbed her. “No!” Y/n whimpered.  
Cy turned her around, smacking her ass and bending her over the counter. “Oh, you want it that bad? Did you think I wouldn’t notice you trying to wiggle your way away from me?” He leaned in; his hand big enough to wrap around her neck. He put his index and middle finger into her mouth as he brushed the tip of his cock against her. He chuckled when her legs started shaking. “Aw look at that. You might fall if you’re not careful.”  
Cy grabbed her legs lifting them and placing them on the counter, leaving her wide open. “No Cy!” Y/n gasped.  
“No what? Don’t want me to see you all exposed like this?” He mocked. “You begged me to eat you out last night, so I saw all of you already.”  
“Shut up.” She covered her face, shaking her head from embarrassment.  
“Hands.” Cy demanded. “Now.”  
Y/n placed her hands behind her back, biting her bottom lip and letting out a scream as Cy shoved himself back in, holding her hands in one of his own and giving her ass a smack. He squeezed her ass cheek and pulled her towards him. “Cy!” She hollered, shivering as she tried to pull away from the intense pleasure.  
“Oh, my poor Y/n.” Cy let go of her and grabbed her neck again, pulling her back towards him, a deep arch in her back. “You’re acting like someone’s killing you.” He pushed deeper, chuckling when she started shaking violently.  
“Fuck.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head.  
“Regret being all cute this morning?” He questioned. “You can’t take it back now mikro kouneli.”  
“Fuck!” Y/n climaxed, gasping and shaking violently.  
Cy growled, pressing his forehead against the top of her head as he coated her insides with his seed. He pulled out of her, turning her around and picking her up. “Don’t worry kouneli I can’t very well continue to torture you when I have to go.”  
“Don’t touch me for a week.” Y/n mumbled, looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
“Me don’t touch you?” Cy lists his arms. “How do you expect me to explain this? We don’t have a cat.”  
“Welp.” Y/n shrugged.


End file.
